


Ой?..

by Segen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Robot/Human Relationships, Secret Relationship, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen
Summary: У детектива Рида была одна привычка. Точнее, их было много, но именно эта в какой-то момент являлась очень даже хорошей, а в иной - такой паскудной, что хотелось фейспалмить. Все его коллеги знали об этом. Даже те из них, кто шарахался от него с неприязнью или плохо спрятанным опасением на грани страха.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Ой?..

— Ты в порядке, Коннор? Я тебя уже десятый раз зову!

— Если быть точным, то четвёртый, Хэнк.

Хэнк раздражённо фыркнул и закатил глаза:

— Не придирайся к словам, приятель. Меня беспокоит то, как суматошно мигает твой диод. Скажи мне, сынок, что происходит?

Хэнк опустился в своё кресло, продолжая сверлить андроида хмурым взглядом. Коннор застыл перед столом, не спеша садиться на свое место и делиться с напарником своими переживаниями. Вместо этого Коннор, этот недавний девиант — ему не было и года, и Хэнк по праву считал его ребёнком, своим ребёнком, — постоял немного, продолжая мигать диодом и пялясь в стенку пустым взглядом, а потом внезапно развернулся. И пошёл. Хэнк озадаченно провожал его взглядом, размышляя, зачем ему вдруг понадобилось на их небольшую кухоньку, но он ошибся. О, как жестоко он ошибся. Его мальчик какого-то чёрта целенаправленно, прямой как шпала шагал к столу Гэвина-главного-мудака-засранца-ублюдка-завали-своё-ебало-блядь-Рида.

Хэнк на это раскрыл рот в немом крике, но из горла не вырвалось ни слова из-за шока. Он быстро огляделся: на них никто не обращал внимания, и он вскочил, собираясь предотвратить дальнейшие действия своего перегревшегося, судя по всему, напарника.

Всё это заняло считанные секунды; и вот Коннор остановился у стола Рида.

Каждый, кто не был сильно уж занят и пинал болты, замер и уставился на андроида-самоубийцу.

Все, буквально каждый в департаменте знал, что подходить к Гэвину, мать его, Риду, когда тот сидел молча, как сейчас, было опасно. Самые легкоранимые и чувствительные натуры Рида побаивались и в громкие времена, когда засранец зубоскалил и подъёбывал, а уж когда тот затихал… О ебанутой особенности Рида знал каждый. Знал, что если отвлечь его, такого тихого и сосредоточенного, то, как нехуй делать, в ответ можно и получить. Как минимум убийственный взгляд и нежнейше-зловещее шипение с пожеланиями пойти к такой-то матери таким-то путём; как максимум — несчастного обматерят и тот, придерживая одной рукой мокрые штанишки, а другой прикрывая слезящиеся глаза, даст дёру. Каждый благословлял тот факт, что Гэвин не отвлекался на разговоры и привычный шум департамента, и вызвать его гнев можно было только целенаправленным на Гэвина действием: коснуться его или помахать перед лицом рукой (с большим риском этой самой руки лишиться).

Хэнк, зная всю эту поебень и особое отношение Рида к Коннору, громким шёпотом позвал андроида:

— Твою мать, Коннор, иди сюда! Сейчас же отойди оттуда!

Но Коннор, этот милый андроид, его будто и не слышал и желал помереть не особо красиво, но крайне быстро.

Офис застыл, чтобы потом дружно подавиться воздухом, когда андроид не просто потрепал Рида за плечо, не просто провёл ладонью перед сосредоточенным лицом, а уселся детективу на колени. Да ещё как уселся!.. Сложил ручки на своих собственных и склонил кудрявую головушку к плечу, да не своему, а ридовому.

Диод продолжал бешено мигать жёлто-красным.

— Готовьтесь встречать нового напарника, — едва слышно прошептал Крис, круглыми глазами смотря на _это,_ — потому что от нынешнего скоро ничего не останется.

Рид, не замечая ничего вокруг, спокойно сидел и вчитывался в новое дело, подсунутое ему Фаулером, и задумчиво ерошил собственные волосы, когда ощутил привычную тяжесть на коленях. Не отвлекаясь от дела, Гэвин со своей обычной язвительностью задал закономерный вопрос, который вертелся на языке у присутствующих:

— Тостер, ты что, перегрелся?

— Немного, — раздалось в ответ с потупленным взглядом и тяжёлым вздохом, — мне нужна небольшая передышка.

— Мм?.. Передышка, значит?.. — Гэвин усмехнулся и перестал трепать свои волосы, вплетая вместо этого освободившиеся пальцы в мягкие кудряшки Коннора. Стоящие справа от них офицеры могли видеть, что диод моментально перестал перескакивать с жёлтого на красный, начиная вместо этого играть морзянку жёлто-голубого цвета.

Пальцы детектива Рида на месте не оставались, нет, они невесомо, даже _нежно_ то гладили шею, то чуть оттягивали волосы, а то и вовсе массировали круговыми движениями затылок. Коннору, судя по уже успокоившемуся диоду, всё очень даже нравилось. Он сидел расслабленно, положив словно отяжелевшую голову на плечо Рида и прикрыв глаза, мерно дышал, вдыхая особый запах Гэвина и, кажется, был вполне себе счастлив.

Фаулер, удивившись внезапной тишине, решил проверить, как идёт работа.

— Ну, засранцы, и чего вы прити… — громкий весёлый голос запнулся, как только Джеффри перевёл взгляд туда, куда уставились его подчинённые, — …хли? — кашлянув, он рявкнул во всё горло: — Какого хера тут происходит?! Рид?! Коннор?!

Последний буквально подскочил на коленях, едва не отбив Гэвину всё самое нежное и важное, и огляделся, после чего тихо ойкнул и перевёл испуганный взгляд на очнувшегося от своего крайне важного дела детектива.

Гэвин пару раз осоловело моргнул и понял, _где_ он находится и _кто_ на нём сидит. Сощурившись, посмотрел на бровки домиком и бледное лицо паникующего андроида.

— Коннор?

— Прости, Гэвин, я действительно несколько перегрелся и немного забылся, поэтому и пошёл как обычно к тебе! Мне нужно было успокоиться и привести в порядок протоколы, и ещё…

— Да уж, не так я себе это представлял, тостер. Не то чтобы я вообще об этом задумывался, но сейчас ты конкретно нас закопал, жестянка ты глючная, — окрысился Рид, что удивительно, без былого задора, даже как-то устало, и притянул нервничавшего андроида к себе поближе, переместив руку с шеи ему на талию. А после глубокого вдоха гаркнул не хуже Фаулера: — На чё вы, нахуй, уставились?! В цирк попали или работы мало, блядь, я не понял?!

Офис мигом пришёл в движение, зашуршали бумаги, послышался скрип стульев. Все вернулись к работе. Кроме всё ещё сидящего у Рида на коленях Коннора, самого Рида, который едва заметно потирался заросшей щекой о рукав коннорова пиджака, охуевшего, но грозного Фаулера и не менее охуевшего и злого Хэнка Андерсона, который, на минуточку, всеми единогласно считался папашей этого андроида с щенячьими глазками.

— Какого хера, Рид?

— Ну, а что, не видно, что ли, что мой и без того багнутый на все свои биокомпоненты тостер глюканул ещё больше и решил снять напряжение? Помогло, как видите, отвис. Небось, напугал папочку своим стеклянным взглядом, да, Кон?

Хэнк открыл и закрыл рот.

Коннор поджал губы и осуждающе посмотрел Гэвину в глаза.

Фаулер вскинул бровь, оглядел парочку, метнул взгляд на красного от гнева лейтенанта и решил, что сейчас и без него тут будет прекраснейшее по своей сути — надо же! Гэвин, главный ненавистник андроидов, сошёлся с одним из них! — представление.

— Вы, — махнул рукой на сладкую парочку, — зайдите ко мне, как закончите здесь, — а после широко ухмыльнулся и скрылся в своём кабинете.

— Ну всё, жестяночка, готовься отстаивать меня перед злым драконом! — кривая улыбка и блестящие вызовом серо-зелёные глаза не располагали к спокойному разговору.

— Хэнк… — Коннор попытался встать, но Гэвин не дал этого сделать.

Тут-то Хэнка Андерсона и прорвало:

— Какого хуя?!

Ну кто же мог знать, что такой вспыльчивый Гэвин Рид, такой не терпящий вторжения в своё личное пространство Гэвин Рид, такой мудаковатый и грубый Гэвин Рид настолько увяз в девианте Конноре, что не уловил чего-то странного в обстановке и воспринял всё как рядовую домашнюю ситуацию?

Разве что Коннор, уровень стресса которого не повышался благодаря успокаивающим поглаживаниям Гэвина, как бы названный отец и мужчина всего его девиантного существования ни орали.

_Ой._


End file.
